Mr Kim and Mr Cartman Go To Washington
by Malkmusian
Summary: The gang and Kim's gang go to Seattle, Washington and encounter the end of the world. It is a whole story based on South Park and Kim Possible, so there.
1. Part 1: The Intro

Mr. South Park and KP go to Washington

(The Episode stars by Stan getting the mail)

Stan: (looking at the mail) Junk, junk ,and more (bleep) junk! All we get is...(finds a Reader's Digest)...oooh! We have Reader's Digest. Boo.

(Stan throws the Reader's Digest in the trash)

(theme song)

(during the theme song)

Stan: WHAT!

Les: My bass guitar is wrong!

Stan: Lemme fix it!

Les: Okay.

(Stan breaks the bass guitar and buys Les a new one)

Les: Woo-hoo! Now let's get back to the theme song!

(back to the theme song)

(episode starts)

(At Kyle's room)

Kyle: And I get my own big swimming pool!

Stan: Cool,dude!

Cartman: Hey Kyle, Where's the GameSphere 3000?

Kyle: It's under my bed.

Cartman: Oh.

Kenny: (When can we go into your swimming pool?)

Kyle: Right now!

(outside)

Kenny: (That's your swimming pool!)

Kyle: Yes.

(camera goes to a very,very,very BIG Kyle Brofloski swimming pool,3 to 4 ,4 to 5 ,5 to 100 )

Kenny: (I'm getting my scuba diving stuff on.)

Kyle: NOOO!

(Kenny jumps in the pool)

(Kenny almost dies)

Stan: Oh my god, Kenny comitted...

Kenny: (Ow! That hurt!)

Stan: God (bleep) (bleep) it!

Kyle: Watch your mouth!

Stan: Don't put the hat on frosty!

Kyle: It's not 2001 you (bleep)!

Stan: Just an expression.

Kyle: Oh!

Cartman: Put the water on!

(The pool gets water)

Kyle: Now put the jacoozi on!

(The people which are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable turn on the jacoozi)

Kyle: That feels better! Ah!

Kim: Ron, I need a swim.

Ron: I need one. I'm Jewish!

(Ron takes off his clothes to reveal his bathing suit)

Ron: Kyle,here I come!

(Ron goes into the pool killing Kenny for a little bit)

Kyle: Kenny died.

Stan: Well,whatever.

Ron: Kyle,I'm your brother.

Kyle: Woo hoo!

Stan: My reader's digest!

Kyle: What?

Stan: I had a Reader's digest!

Cartman: Heh! That is the crappiest magizine ever!

Ron: I have a closet full of reader's digest and there was a contest for 6 people to go to Washington DC.

All: Boring.

Ron: I mean Seattle, Washington!

All: Still boring.

Ron: A skate park is there!

All: Oh yeah! Booyah!

Kim: Can I go in the pool?

Kyle: No,Ike's in there.

Ike: Hello your (bleep) majesty!

Kim: Ready,kick the baby.

Ike: Don't kick the baby!

Kim: Kick the baby!

(Ike hits Ron)

Ron: OW!

Kim: Can I?

Kyle: Okay,but they know babies are not part of the contest.

Kim: Woohoo!

(Kim goes in to the pool,naked.)

Kim: Woohoo!

Cartman: Just like I saw Nirvana yesterday.

Kyle: Ron, Kim's naked!

Ron: I'll fish her!

(Ron puts a dollar underwater and Kim is trying to catch it,ala Nirvana's cover of Nevermind)

Kyle: This is like nevermind only.

Kenny: (Okay,this is another Nirvana or Weird Al album.)

(The fishing hook accidently grabs Kim and cuts her ala Kenny's deaths)

Kim: Help! The hook grabbed me!

Ron: I'll save you!

(Ron saves Kim)

Ron: Whoa.

(Ron sees Kim bleeding hevily)

Ron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kyle: I'll get my mom while you take care of Kim.

Kim: Cartman is a (bleep)!

Cartman: WHAT! OH MY GOD! AAAAAHHH!

(we see Cartman's mom tanning)

Liane: What's wrong sweetie?

Cartman: Kim called me a (bleep)!

Liane: Don't call me a (bleep)!

Cartman: Well,whatever. Can I have some Cheesy Poofs?

Liane: NO!

Cartman: I want my Cheesy Poofs!

Liane: They're at the snack bar.

Cartman: Woohoo!

(in the house)

(Kyle's mom is doing something with Kim)

Shelia: Don't scream because I know this burns and my Kyle screams when I put this stuff on him.

(Shelia puts the iodine on Kim's cut)

Kim: (screaming) Kyle's mom is a big fat idiot!  
Ike: I told you "Don't put the iodine on Kim"!

Kyle: Wow,you're very smart for a 7 year old.

Ron: What! Now we have to bring Ike up to there!

Kyle: He's tall and dressed up like Phillip! Now they will think he's the star of Terrance and Phillip!

Ron: They say to Canadians that turn into Americans,they will count as Americans.

Ike: Yay!

Kyle: Huh?

Ike: What's wrong?

(The real Ike falls out of the costume and says "I'm the real Ike,I'm 19,you people!)

Kyle: He was a 19 year old! Wow!

(at the snack bar)

Cartman: Where's the (bleep) cheesy poofs.

Liane: APRIL FOOLS! HEH!

Cartman: It's May 21st,not April 1st.

Liane: I was thinking of that for a month.

Cartman: Where's the Cheesy Poofs!

Liane: Go in the kitchen.

Cartman: Time to raid the fridge! YEAH!

(in Kyle's room)

Kenny: (How can you play Enter The Fatrix 2?)

Kyle: Same controls as Enter The Fatrix.

(on screen)

Kylo: Testity! Testity! NOOO!

Testity: I'll save you!

(Testity kicks the heck out of Agent Keddy's butt)

Agent Keddy: (AAAAHHHHH!)

Stan Brothers: Hello. You killed Keddy.

Testity: I really really...(Ron turns off power)

Ron: You ain't supposed to play that on my Xbox!

Kyle: It's so cool that I like it!

Cartman: It's time for dinner.

Mr. Marsh: Look what I got you...(holds up cardboard laptops)...BUENO NACHO KIDZ PAKS! and for Ron and Kim, adult Bueno Nacho meals for an average meal for tweens.

Kim: We ain't tweens!

Ron: We ain't!

(deleted scene)

(while they were eating)

Cartman: So did Saddam Hussien crap off, Kenny?

Kenny: (Yeah, and they were made out of silicon.)

Cartman: MY (bleep) IS NOT SILICON!

Kim: Up bup up! Screw you guys, I'm going...

All: NO!

Kim: What?

Ron: Kim, don't go home. Kyle has many Soul Coughing CDs!

Kim: Soul Coughing? YAY!

Ron: Now can we eat?

(back to the regular scenes)

Shelly: Kids and tweens...

Kim and Ron: WE AIN'T TWEENS!

Shelly: Go brush your teeth!

Stan: We hadn't had dessert!

Shelly: DO IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR FAT(bleep) out of here!

Stan: Okay!(to himself) (bleep).

(in the bathroom)

Stan: I can't beleve that Shelly kicked my butt!

Kenny: (Well, there's next year.)

Stan: Kenny, you are wrong!

Kim: Can you guys be quiet? I'm sleeping.

Ron: Shut your mouths up!

Kenny: (OKAY!)

Stan: Let's go to bed.

Kim: (in REM aka rapid eye movement) NO! NO! DON'T KILL ME DOUGHTY! YUSAL! M'ARK! NOO!

(in Kim's dream)

Kim: NO!

M. Doughty: We'll kill you or give us the stolen El Oso CD!

Yusal: GIVE US THE CD!

Kim: No!

M. Doughty: We'll kill you now!

(They cut Kim)

Kim: NOOOOOOO!

(in the real world)

Kyle: Well...WAKE UP!

Jim: It is 5 am and you are listening to Los Angeles.

(in Kim's dream)

Kim: NOOOOOOOOOO!

M. Doughty: Oh, I remember that tune. It's when we performed at Uncle Woody's.

Yusal: Different than the Knitting Factory.

M'ark: Well, let's kill her.

(In the real world)

M. Doughty: She thinks we're going to kill her.

(in Kim's dream)

(alarm goes off)

Kim: I'm alive!

(Kim wakes up)

Kim: Huh? Soul Coughing is here!

M. Doughty: If you think that live one is true, it's fake. Only in Japan.

M'ark: And we quit.

Kim: Oh.

M. Doughty: Now let's get some chowwwwwwweeee! You won Ron!

Kim: I won!

M. Doughty: I mean Ron.

Ron: Yay!

M. Doughty: You won a trip to Seattle, Washington where a skate park is.

Ron: Yay!

Yusal: You already said yay 2 times!

M. Doughty: Let's go get some fruit bars.

Ron: I can only have kosher. Part of the Jew's handbook.

M. Doughty: Everything's kosher.

Ron: Yay!

Kyle: We have to go!

Ron: OKAY!

(at the airport)

M. Doughty: We have to go to Italy for a renunion concert. Hope you see my album next year. I'll meet ya at Seattle, Washington tomorrow.

Yusal: Hope you don't get hurt!

Ron: Okay, Yusal!

M'ark: Bye!

Kim: AAAAAH! SOUL COUGHING IS TRYING TO KILL ME! AAAHHHHH!

Kyle: Be quiet!

Kim: AAAAH!

Intercom: Hello, your flight to Seattle is in 1 hour and 25 minutes and in the 1st class is Snoopy, Spike, Olaf, Ron, Kim, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Stan, and Phillip...

Stan: Yeah! We get to see Terrance and Phillip eees!

Intercom: eees.

Stan: Yay!

Saddam: Where is the bullet plane to Gastonia?

Intercom: It is on Doughty #11 Planes leaving in a hour.

Saddam: Yay!

(1 hour later)

Intercom: Plane to Seattle leaving in 25 minutes.

Ron: Turn on the machines!

Security Lady: I'll turn them on!

(Ron pushes on her and out comes a bag of marajuana)

Cartman: You cut grass on your free time and it's marajuana!

Security Lady: AAAAHH! I'll turn the machines on! AAhhhh!

Cartman: That's just a dirty joke. Heh heh!

(on the plane)

Stewardess: Hello, what can I get for you?

Ron: I want a Dr. Pepper, 2 Fantas...

Stewardess: What flavor?

Ron: Orange, 5 microwavable bean burittos...

Stewardess: We don't have any.

Ron: 5 hamburgers, and 5 orders of large fries.

Stewardess: Our food is sponsored by Checker's Burgers Fries Colas.

Ron: How much?

Stewardess: Free! Because you won the contest.

Ron: Here's a little tip.

Stewardess: Thank you.

(in row 13)  
Kyle: Wow, I get to sit by you Phillip.

Phillip: I'm going to Vancouver to shoot a film.

Kyle: Wow, you must of gotten a haircut.

Phillip: Isn't it beautiful?

Kyle: Yeah. Sweeet.

(back to row 1)

Kim: Ron, is it you, or is that "Sweeet" guy talking loud?

Ron: Sweeet! Sweeet!

Cartman: AAAAHHH! COBRAS!

Stewardess: Here's your food.

Ron: Let's dig in!

Kim: NO! AAAAAHHH! COBRAS!

(in row 14)

Homer: Marge, a badger is trying to eat me!

Marge: Homer, throw yourself.

Homer: Okay.

(Homer jumps off the plane)

Homer: Yahhhhhhh! D'oh!

Intercom: We are 1 minute to the Space Needle and 5 minutes to Seattle.

(4 minutes later)

Intercom: We are at Seattle. Fasten your seatbelts because this is a sick ride.

(The plane goes down)

Kenny: (Yahh!)

Stan: AAAAAHHH!  
Homer: Marge, save me!

Badger: NOOOO!

(The badger falls on the space needle)

Badger: Oh my god, they killed Keddy!

(on plane)

Kim: Sweeet!

Ron: Yahhhhh!

Bart: Yahhh!

Kenny: (AAAAAHHHH!)

Intercom: We are landing right now and take off your seatbelts now.

All: Okay!

(at the airport)

Intercom: Here we are at Kurt Cobain Memorial Airport in memory of Kurt Cobain, who shot himself with a gun and I'm going to sleep. ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ.

Ron: That was a bumpy ride!

Kim: Sweeet!

Kyle: Sweeet.

Homer: D'oh!

Kim: Where's our cab?

(some guy that has a sign that says "South Park Kids and KP Tweens""

Limo driver: Hi!

Kim: Here's our limo!

Ron: I'll go in first!

(deleted scene)

(in the limo)

Ron: Wow! This is amazing!

Limo Driver: Hello, this is Eddy Garrison driving your car today and where will you go today?

Ron: Jack in the Box and Kurt Cobain Memorial Hotel, or the biggest hotel there is.

Limo Driver: Okay! Now let's go!

All: Cool and Sweeet!

Limo Driver: Now go on!

All: Yeah!

(back to regular scene)

Ron: Thanks for those big Jacks(burger) and taking to the largest hotel in Seattle!

Limo Driver: Okay! Just call me at 1-800-MRH-AT97!

Kyle: Mr. Hat.

(in the hotel)

Ron: Wow!

Guy: Hello, this is Matt Smith Sr. and we have a contest of going to Seattle.

Ron: Is your son here?

Matt Simth Sr.: Yes. He's in his room, playing South Park Rally and South Park Tekken.

Ron: Okay!

(at Matt's room)

Matt: What?

Ron: I have to tell, look what you have done!

Matt: I'm so impatent!

Matt Senior: Ron, leave.

(in Kyle's room)

Ron: It's fun playing Chinpokomon all night long.

Kyle: I'm getting tired.

Ron: Me too.

Kyle: Let's go to bed.

Ron: (yawns) Mommy.

Kyle: I ain't mommy you fat(bleep)!

Ron: I'm sleepy.

(in Ron's dream)

Ron: I'm on the WTC and it's falling? NOOO!

(Ron wakes up)

M. Doughty: Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!

Ron: Oh my!

M. Doughty: I'm taking you all to Cartmanland 2!

All: Yay!

(at Cartmanland 2)

Cartman: I bought the whole parks.

Ron: Bet ya to the "Mine Shaft 22220000" roller coaster!

Kenny: (Okay!)

(on the "Mine Shaft 22220000" roller coaster)

Ron: Here's the bad part! AAAAAHHH!

(The roller coaster goes down)

(to be continued)

PART 1 of 4


	2. Part 2

Mr. south park and KP go to Seattle, Part 2

(The Roller coaster goes down)

Kenny: (Yahh!)

Ron: Yahoo! Booyah!

(at ground level)

Cartman: I think they're not gonna make it!

Kim: I'll save 'em! Ron! Kenny! The roller coaster is about to explode!

(at the car wher Kenny and Ron are)

Kenny: (She says to (bleep) get off!)

Ron: (bleep) it!

(Kim goes on the track)

Kim: No! Ron! DON'T DIE!

(Kim, Ron, and Kenny fall off)

Kenny: (Nooo! HELP!)

Kim: Just hold on to me!

(Kim, Ron, and Kenny drop on the ground)

("DMV" by Primus plays)

(during the song)

Cartman: NOOOOO! KENNY!

(in the control room)

Kyle: Stan, I think we did something bad.

Stan: Don't bother me! I'm reading Primus/Prawn Song magazines by Les Claypool.

(Les Claypool comes in and sees Stan reading Primus magazines)

Les: Is this a new bass guitar?

Stan: Yup.

Les: One of my band members said you bought me a new bass guitar and broke the one that was going to be on "Animals Should Not Try To Act Like People". Thanks, Stan, but my album sounds weird.

Stan: Try mixing it.

Les: 'Kay.

(Les almost leaves to go to Ruby Tuesday's)

Les: Wanna go?

Stan: Yup.

Les: Then we feast!

(Stan, Kyle, and Les Claypool leave)

(outside)

Mike Doughty: Looks that Ron's okay, but Kim looks dead.

(Kim wakes up singing "Tommy The Cat")

Kim: Uhh...

Mike Doughty: She's alive, but Kenny's dead.

(Les comes to check on Kenny, Kim, and Ron)

Les: Oh my god, Kenny comitted suicide!

Stan: No more of that ,"You (bleep)!"

Kyle: Wanna go with Les to Ruby Tuesday's?

All: Yup.

(at Ruby Tuesday's)

Tim: Hey, Les, how's it doing?

Bryan: Yo, Les, we've been sittin' an hour for ya!

Les: Trouble.

Bryan: Kenny got killed.

Les: Yup. Now let's eat. What do you want, Stan?

Stan: I want a brain-burger with pus on it.

Les: Hrmm...

Stan: A cheeseburger! They have bad names now!

Les: I'll have the baby guts aka a sirloin steak with salmon.

Brain: I'll have the (bleep) aka chicken fingers.

Tim: I'll have a big xtra brain burger.

Les: Here's our food!

(2 minutes)

Kyle: (bleep), that is huge!

Tim: What the!

(Tim's head looks at the door where Soul Coughing is)

Mike Doughty: I'll kill Kim!

Kim: MY DREAM CAME TRUE!

(Mike Doughty pulls his face off and reveals himself as the Frizzle Fry of The Seas of Cheese of Debris Soda)

Frizzle Fry: Hello, I'm the Frizzle Fry and I killed Kenny.

Kyle: Oh my God, you are the evil Frizzle Fry!

Kim: No!

Ron: That sucks, I'm getting a Dicky Barrett cut.

Kim: Ron, don't kill youself.

Frizzle Fry: Hey, now that we have scared Kim, let's kill her!

Les: NOOO!

Frizzle Fry: What!

(Ron comes back with a Dicky Barrett haircut and a BossTones suit)

Ron: That's crappy! Now you're gonna kill Kim and now what!

(Kim and Ron's parents come in)

Ron's Dad: STOP! Woah! You're not Ron, you're Dicky Barrett!

Ron: What?

Kim's Dad: Kim, you're grounded and we have to do the same thing that happened to BART!

Kim: Well, goodbye!

(Kim pushes a button that says, "NEW DETENTION 2.0")

Kim's Mom: Grinspoon! Ha! Maybe you won't stop us.

Kim's Dad: But why did they have a explict sticker on Licker Bottle Cozy?

(Kim turns up the volume on "Champion")

(After the song)

Kim's Dad: YOU ARE GETTING A DICKY BARRETT HAIRCUT! AND BOSSTONES SUIT!

(At SideOneDummy)

Dicky: Hey, where's my suit?

(back at Ruby Tuesday's)

Kim: Ewww.

Kim's Dad: Wear it or sing "Check".

Kim's Mom: I have to tell you Kim, but your dad is a fhqwhgad.

Kim: Huh?

Kim's Dad: Yes. Yes. Ha ha ha ha!

Frizzle Fry: Great. I'm melting.

Ron: Because you're the Frizzle Fry! Ha!

(Frizzle Fry melts)

Frizzle Fry: NO! NO! NOOOOO!

Les: Why, Frizzle Fry, why!

(at Zaxby's)

Les: I think you are the hero, Ron.

Ron: I am?

(Dilbert, Dogbert, and a spiked-haired Charlie Brown come in)

Dilbert: Thank you, Ron.

Charlie Brown: Thanks, Ron, for saving us from the Frizzle Fry.

Dogbert: National Creep Day is today, Ron. Why not go there?

Kim: And my dad is something!

Ron: You lost someone, but let's rip Kim's vinyl records into MP3 files!

All: Cool!

(they leave)

Kim: Oh, no!

(Carmen Sandiego and a hypnotized Ivan Idea come in)

Carmen: Come on. We'll have lots of fun.

Ivan: We will have lots of stupendous fun.

Kim: Okay.

What will they do? Find out next month or year!

Part 2 of 4


	3. Part 3

SP meet KP part 3:

(at Ron's house)

Dilbert: We need to settle a reason to why we need to find out why I've checked yesterday and Kim was in there.

(Bart comes in)

Bart: Where?

Ron: VILE Headquarters and We were going to rip Kim's vinyl Primus and Soul Coughing records, but Ron said,"No!", so we did . We didn't put Kim on CrimeNet, but the owner, Carmen SanDiego, did.

Ron: Probably Ivan did.

Dogbert: Who's Ivan? The only Ivan I know is a mechcanic at Ford Motor Company.

Ron: IVAN IDEA! That's the guy!

(the SP kids come in)

Cartman: Woah, Strong Bad printed me out a million dollar bill with cloth, cotton, and Sideshow Bob's !

Kyle: He gave me a box of kosher vegemite. Yum!

Stan: That vegemite was deelish!

Kenny: (Mmm...did Les get some?)

Cartman: So, this Kim got to VILE and turned into a VILE agent and was forced to listen to "Trapped in a Box" while drinking francium!

Ron: She hates francium and Jews hate No Doubt! Yahhh!

(Homer comes in)

Homer: Mmm...francium with No Doubt on the top of vegemite with kosher poo. (drools)

Ron: You have to help us! Kim's gone brainwashed!

Homer: NO! I can't do it because I sit on the couch.

Stan: If Les can come, he'll sure to help.

(at Rancho Relaxo: The area where that Marge took a vacation)

Tim: Hey, Les, phone's for you.

Les: Coming out!

(Les comes out in a bathing suit, a rubber ducky, and his clothes)

Larry(Ler): Les, you were in the pool with an ducky!

(Ler laughs to death)

Les: That's not funny! I'm going to have to get you out this lineup!

Ler: I'll be good(snickers)really!

Tim: This guy can't wait much longer!

Les: Okay, I'll answer it.

(Les gets the phone out of Tim's hand)

Les: Hello?

(at the McDonald's pay phone)

Ron: Hey, Les, I need your help!

Les(on phone): Look, Tim is back and he knows that he's been at CrimeNet and saw the girl who saved Kenny from a freakin' death on the rollercoaster and the girl who knew that M. Doughty was the true Frizzle Fry.

Ron: You knew? How?

Les(on phone): When Tim was walking to Courtney Love's new house, he saw Ivan and Carmen telling Kim to go into VILE. I know where the headquarters are.

Ron: Where?

Les(on phone): On Primus St., right next to our place we're staying at.

(back at Rancho Relaxo)

(Bryan punches the ceiling)

(The drum kit comes out)

Bryan: OW!

Les: SHADDUP!

(at the McDonald's pay phone)

Ron: Oh...

Les(on phone): See ya! Bye.

(Ron hangs up the phone)

Ron: Now I need to catch a plane to Primusville.

(at Kurt Cobain Memorial Airport)

Ron: Do you have a flight to Primusville?

Girl:(in Norwegean accent) Yes, there is a flight to Primusville. I kinda like you.

Ron; Hey, aren't you the girl who spied on me when I was talking to Kim on the Kimmunicator in Norway?

Girl:(In Norwegean accent) Yes.

Ron: Gotta get on the flight!

(at the check-out lanes)

Woman: Mr., off you go to Primusville!

Ron: Yay!

(on the plane)

Ron: Do you like Flip skateboards?

Girl:(in Norwegean accent) Yep.

Ron: I do too! I also like Element and Birdhouse!

(Bam Margera runs down the hall)

Bam: Look at those tanks!

(Bam jumps off the plane)

Bam: Yippee! D'oh!

Ron: I gotta get a quiet spot.

(at the Primusville Airport: Aw, sick! Bam just jumped here!)

Ron: Now I gotta get a limo.

(A limo driver holds up a sign saying "Stoppable")

Ron: Good for me!

(at Rancho Relaxo)

Ron: Thanks, Eddy!

Eddy: Hey! I'm the teacher!

(Les comes out of the door)

Les: Hello, Ron!

Ron: Hi, Les!

Les: We need to search the VILE headquarters to see if Kim's in there.

Ron: 'Kay.

(inside VILE)

Ron: I see Kim. She's turning into you!

Les: Aw, crap!

(You see Kim getting adult hands, losing her breasts and turning into Les Claypool)

Ron: We better find the antidote!

(Les and Ron see the antidote room)

Ron: Now, let's open it!

(Ron and Les see a box of kosher vegemite)

Ron: WHAT! VEGEMITE!

Les: The weirder they come, the more better they are.

Ron: Do I remember this time when Kyle had purple hair and ate kosher vegemite?

Les: That guy was turing into Ler when I saw him looking at Prawn Song magizines.

Ron: But the kosher vegemite turned him back into himself.

(Evil Ivan Idea, Evil Polly Tix, and Evil Renee Santz come in and grab a box of kosher vegemite)

All Evil ACME agents: Must turn normal. Must follow Carmen Sandiego!

Ron: Sir, are you Ivan, the guy who tuned my dad's Peugeot 306?

Evil Ivan: Yep. Must turn you into Kurt Cobain.

(Ron is grabbed by Ivan)

Les: I'll save you!

(Les throws a glass of vegemite at Ivan)

(Ivan snaps out of his trance)

Ivan: Hey, why am I doing here? Ron, where's my other 50 bucks?

Ron: Here it is.

(Ron grabs $50 out of his pocket)

Ivan: Thanks.

Ron: We gotta save Kim!

Ivan: But my fellow guys are in a trance!

Ron: Just throw the vegemite!

(Ivan gets a vegemite cannon and shoots his fellow guys with vegemite)

(They all snap out of their trance)

Ron: Now to cure Kim!

(at the room)

Kim: (yelling) HELP!

Ron: Why do you need help?

Kim: I'm turning into stone!

(Kim's torso turns into stone)

Ron: I'll save you!

(Kim's head turs into stone)

Les: Well, she's gone. Now to recruit someone.

Ron: Les, I need to tell you something. I need to talk to Wade.

(Les grabs a Kimmunicator out of his pocket)

Les: Here you go.

(Ron turns on the Kimmunicator)

(Ron sees the Norway crowd he met on the screen)

Ron: This is weird...how in the heck did the Norwegean crowd get a Kimmunicator?

Les: Don't look at me.

(Ron sees Nicolae Carpathia and Wade on the screen)

Wade: I broke every commandment.

Nicolae: I haven't seen that Jew since I took a sunbath at 8 million degrees Fahrenheit!

Wade: No, Nick, you can't. The RAPTURE is starting!

(Ron and Les see an elevator)

Les: It doesn't look like that it's bad or nothing.

(Ron and Les go on the elevator)

(9 hours later)

Les: Are we on the same area since 9 hours?

Ron: No, I think we have got into a plothole into Norway.

Les: Here's the cool crowd.

(Ron sees the Norwegean crowd and his parents look at him)

Ron's Dad: You drove a car on Sabbath!

Ron's Mom: You invited pro skateboarders to our house on your bar mitzvah!

Girl: You made me buy kateboards!

Lunch Lady: You didn't eat the lamb 'n' cabbage stew!

Ron: Les, what's going on?

Les: I think we have fallen into a heck of our own!

Bob Cock: (yelling) You bumped into me when I ate my nachos!

Les: That was Ler!

Bob Cock: Oh...

Ron: Les, can you tell my crowd the truth?

Les: Yep.

Les: Hello Ron's crowd, that stuff is lies and dares!

All Ron's Crowd: What!

(Ron and Les get picked up by God)

God: I telling you something. You died while on the elevator and to get your life back, you have to beat me at a game.

Ron: Sounds like a deal!

(Ron gets out a copy of "T.H.U.G" and pops it in)

Les: AW CRAP!

(Will Les and Ron live? Or will God put them in (bleep) forever? Find out this day in the conclusion of "SP and KP go to Seattle W/Evil!)


	4. Part 4: The Finale!

SP and KP go to Washington part 4

(at Heaven)

God: Okay, I'll be Eric and you'll be Iron Man. Right?

Les: Right.

(God skates a McTwist Heelflip)

God: Now you go.

(Les skates a McTwist Heelflip Moonwalk Five-O)

God: Best 2 out of 3?

(Les gets out "Battleship")

God: Oh, no!

Les: Oh, yes!

(after Les sank all of God's ships)

God: Best 3 out of 4?

(Les gets out "Twister")  
Ron: I'm not good at that game!

Les: You'll see.

(after 4 hours)

Ron: Right foot green.

(Les and God put their foot on a green circle)

(God tumbles)

God: You win. Now to put back our shoes on.

Ron: LES, YOU WON! YAHOO!

Les: I told you I can win. I never lose at that game.

Ron: Now to leave you, God.

God: No, Jesus comes with you. Any form you like. He can heal you from stretch dieseases and others and he's me.

Ron: Hey, Jesus was a man!

God: No, he was me!

Ron: MAN!

God: ME! Dang these Jews.

Les: Now to take Jesus with us.

(Les and Ron wake up at Les' home)

Les: Hey, where's the band?

Ron: Cool house.

(Brain, Ler, and Ron's parents come in)

Brain: Hey, happy birthday!

Ron: It's September 1? Oh my gosh, we spent our whole summer in Heaven!

Les: Hey guys, what do we do since we have no tour dates on Ron's and my birthday?

Ler: We have a dinner at the mall!

Brain: Do you understand?

Les: I forgot about that.

Ron's Dad: Today's your bar mitzvah, Ron.

Ron: Les, we've been transported to 1997!

Les: Oh my gosh! NO!

Ron: NO!

(Ron and Les really wake up with Jesus at the fridge)

Ron: I had a bad dream.

Les: Me too. We were transported to 1997.

Jesus: You found out when the problem started. Les, you had a virus, a mental virus, that broke up the band. And Ron, you had a mental virus that made your parents turn into Judaites and not get to drink the delicious pork soda.

Ron: PORK SODA! YUM!

Jesus: I solved the problems and Les, you have not only an EP, but also 3 new albums called "The Les Chronicles" and Ron, drink all the pork soda you want.

Ron: YAHOO!

Les: Aw crap! But Kim's turned into stone.

Jesus: I solved that problem.

(they wake up)

Ron: Oh, I had 2 bad dreams. I get to drink all the pork soda I want.

Les: That's fake.

Ron: Oh crap!

Les: We gotta save Kim!

Ron: To the "Duff Van"!

(in a Duff truck)

Les: Can you drive?

Ron: Yeah.

(Ron floors and does a McTwist into VILE headquarters)

Les: You must be a "board" driver. Get it? "Board" driver?

Ron: That's not funny!  
Les: Now to Kim's room!

(at Kim's cell chamber)

Kim: HELP!

Les: I'll save you! OW!

Ron: Kim! The gang is waiting for you at the hotel!

Kim: I almost forgot! I had a cut...

(Kim changes to her 6-year-old version)

Kim: ...and I'm chaaaaohging into myself whoon I was 6!

Les: You do have a bad vocabulary.

Ron: Why do you...

(Ron's hand melts)

Ron: AAAAHH! I'M MELTING!

Les: Oh no!

(Ron and Les really, really, really wake up)

Les: What?

Ron: What?

Ron: Do we have Kim?

Les: Yep, instead it's a baby.

Ron: AWWW...CRAP!

Baby Kim: Goo goo. Gaa ga gwee gwen stee feenneey.

Ron: Do you know what it means?

Les: GWEN STEFANI!

Ron: We have to go to her!

(at Gwen's house)

Gwen: Nah, Kim's a baby. Bye!

(Ron and Les go inside Gwen's house)

Les: Can you get this baby back?

Gwen: No, but I can give you a second direction. Les Claypool's grave.

Les: I'm not dead!

Ron: She means in the future!

(Ron presses a button on a bottle of Pork Soda and types in "when Les Claypool gets his grave")

Ron: Look out!

(they step through a portal in time)

Les: Oh great.

(they get to Les' grave)

Ron: The grave says" Here lies Les Claypool who made made people see giant chickens when they see people and talk"

Les: The DMV days!

Ron: Let's go there!

Baby Kim: Say a chicken to chickie.

Les: She's getting hevier.

(Kim turns into a 4-year-old)

Ron: Let's go!

(they step through another portal to go to the "DMV" shoot)

(They land on Ted Fields)

Les: Sorry, Ted.

Ted: Remember me.

(Ted dies)

Les: Let's go to the chicken.

Ron: A chicken.

Chicken: Here's the last destination. Nachos on a dog.

Les: She's turing back...ow.

(Kim turns into a 13-year-old)

Kim: Oh great. Now we're in "DMV".

Ron: Go out!

(They step through a portal that says "Last destination")

(They go on Bob Cock)

Bob: OW!

Les: Sorry.

Bob: Here's the antidote. Nachos.

Les: Thank you.

(They go through a plothole)

Les: AAAHHH! NO!

(They faint)

(They wake up at the hotel)

Kyle: We missed you!

Cartman: Yeh, we do.

Kenny: (Where's the bathroom?)

Les: It seems it's time to go back to Middleton and for me...I'm just gonna relax in Hawaii.

Ron: Me too.

Kim: Me also.

Les: Aw no!

(This is about the end of this series)

(The end)

Cartman: Shut up!


End file.
